El Destino de los Héroes
by SJ Jackson
Summary: Emma descubre que es una semidiosa, luego de no haber conocido a su madre nunca, entiende que ella es una diosa. Pero la gran pregunta es... ¿quién es? Tal vez lo imposible se vuelva posible, y lo más raro que ha pasado nunca, se vuelva realidad en esta historia. Ellos están listos, ¿Y tú? Varios personajes e ideas pertenecen a Rick Riordan.


Yo no era de las personas más felices del mundo. Nunca llegue a conocer a mi padre, si es que eso les dice algo. Estaba en un internado para "señoritas" y los únicos hombres que conocía en ese tiempo, eran el señor Q y los suplentes que llegaban, ya que él se encontraba constantemente de viaje.

Esa situación no era exactamente lo más feliz que podía pasarme, tenía tan solo una amiga y digamos que eso no era muy alentador. Yo era de esas personas de que no fallaban ni un solo tiro en básquet o en fútbol, en muchos deportes mi puntería era muy buena, me gustaba practicarlos. Pero algo que sobrepasaba eso era mi amor por los animales.

Mi compañera de cuarto se llamaba Sophie, le gustaban mucho los proyectos con sustancias químicas y raros experimentos, de los cuales yo no entendía mucho. Ella era la única persona que yo consideraba mi familia. Varias veces me quedé sin cejas ayudándola, o peor.

Mi relación con casi todas las chicas no era considerablemente buena, ya que las únicas palabras que compartíamos eran "buen tiro" o "que buena puntería".

Hace dos meses entro una chica, Anne, la chica me declaró guerra desde el día que pisó el internado. Pero se hizo oficial cuando un día ella y sus amigotas, y cuando hablo de amigotas es por su tamaño y sus músculos, vinieron hacia mí en la hora del almuerzo, me levantó con una sola mano, podría jurar que estaba a más de tres metros sobre el suelo, luego me soltó y caí estrepitosamente en el suelo, y aunque suene asqueroso, cada una de ellas me escupió cuando yo estaba tirada.

Desde ese día todo solo es… p

–Hola fenómeno. –dice Anne en tono burlón.

Me paso de largo la mayoría de las veces y no me importa. Fue en una ocasión cuando hubo un verdadero enfrentamiento, aunque en algún sentido, yo ya estaba con la cabeza caliente. Tal vez obré mal, pero sinceramente poco me importa. Sophie y yo caminábamos por la cafetería, y Anne pasó no muy lejos nuestro. Sophie, en vez pasar de largo, gritó con ganas contenidas desde hace algún tiempo.

– ¡Oye tú, cerebro de pájaro! ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?-dijo desafiante.

Anne volteó con una mirada fulminante hacia Sophie, y yo tan solo estaba completamente aturdida, no tenía idea de qué hacer en ese momento. Anne seguía acercándose a Sophie con el puño en alto, yo no me había dado cuenta de que estaba tan cerca. En una maniobra desesperada, puse dos dólares en la máquina de sodas y saque una Coca Cola de dieta y me enfoqué en su frente, entonces le lance la soda. Esta pareció haberla atravesado, pero ella solo se tapó la cara y se fue con sus amigas. Sophie y yo nos fuimos muy tranquilas, con sonrisas escondidas cada una. Ya en el cuarto, con la puerta cerrada, nos miramos y sonreímos. Nos pusimos a saltar en las dos camas riendo y gritando. Fue en ese momento que me sentí tan gloriosa y fuerte, tal vez, creo que feliz.

Mi TDAH estaba empeorando cada vez más, por mis impulsos de querer lanzarle más cosas a Anne, y en mi imaginación ya se maquinaba mis siguientes movimientos. Lo mejor que habíamos sacado Sophie y yo de esto es que ya no le temíamos. Me acosté pensando en lo bien que me sentí en el momento que lance la soda hacia Anne, que me le enfrenté por primera vez, pero estaba segura de que esa no sería la última.

La mañana siguiente amaneció muy nublado y cuando me desperté había una nota que había sido dejada por debajo de la puerta de la habitación. Te veo en mí oficina, sin falta. Suplente del señor Q., Sophie seguía dormida, así que decidí no despertarla.

Al caminar por los pasillos me sentía gloriosa por la manera en la que todos me miraban. Llegué a la oficina y sentí un hedor que no pasaba desapercibido. No entiendo porque, cuando el señor Q se va, y entra un suplente, huele terrible, como a… a animal. No se encontraba nadie ahí, esperé un par de minutos, pero como nadie se presentó, me fui. Cuando regresé, Sophie ya estaba lista, y nos fuimos a la cafetería por algo de comer. Ahí no estaba Anne, me sentí mal por ella, así que le propuse a Sophie por ir a disculparnos con ella, tal vez había aprendido la lección.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto 112 tocamos la puerta, se oyó un gruñido, que interpretamos como un adelante. Entramos, Anne estaba de espaldas, pero volteo y era mucho más bonita y delgada. La miré completa, y pegué un saltó para atrás, tenía unas piernas de león, y de su casaca salieron dos alas. Sophie gritó y cayó desmayada. Apreté el botón rojo de la mesita de noche que había ahí, llamaba al señor Q, en este caso, al suplente.

La cosa esa (Anne) me miró y dijo con voz ligeramente ronca.

–Semidiosa, hace tiempo que no consumo una de estas.– hizo una rara maniobra, como relamiéndose.

De pronto apareció el suplente del señor Q, y este gritó muy fuerte.

– ¡Esfinge!- Mientras el tipo sufría un ataque de pánico, logré alcanzar un cuchillo, que se encontraba en su bolsillo.

- ¿Ahora que rayos hago? –pensé, mientras mi mente trabajaba a toda velocidad.

Y como quedarme paralizada con un cuchillo en mano no era una opción, me lancé a atacarlo. La esfinge trataba de taclearme y arañarme y yo esquivaba todos los golpes con reflejos que nunca antes había puesto a prueba. La esfinge se cansó de taclearme y me araño muy fuerte en el brazo dejándome herida. Podía ver la sangre que corría por mi brazo, no era tan fácil usar un cuchillo, y yo no era experta en ello. Me estaba cansando, demasiados intentos, y pocos resultados. Decidí que era hora de un movimiento más arriesgado, así que me concentre en su abdomen, corrí muy rápido y le clave el cuchillo en el centro de su abdomen. Justo en aquel momento, el señor Q entró bastante agitado, parecía haber corrido una larga maratón.

La esfinge se convirtió en cenizas en cuestión de segundos. El señor Q se dirigió al suplente, al cual llamó Felos.

– ¡Cobarde! –

Estaba a punto de soltar algunas palabras más, pero vio a Sophie desmayada, y su expresión cambió a una de preocupación. –Tenemos que irnos y ahora. No hay tiempo. Me lo dijo en tono duro y ansioso, rara combinación. En mi cabeza había un mar de preguntas, pero él no me respondió ninguna.

Luego de que dejáramos a Sophie en la enfermería, salimos. Tomamos un taxi al aeropuerto principal de la ciudad. Llegamos, y él compró dos pasajes de Carolina del Norte a Nueva York. Yo seguía sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando. Esperamos unas horas, hasta que embarcamos el avión, ahí el señor Q me examinó de pies a cabeza, y suspiró.

-Mi nombre es Quirón, y creo que te interesará saber esto. –dijo.

–No eres normal, Emma-.

No me gusta andar con rodeos, así que lo mejor será decírtelo rápido, tan solo no te desmayes, ¿si? Nos sacarían del avión. Tu madre es una diosa del Olimpo. –dijo. Me quede atónita por un largo rato, pensando en que eso debía ser una mala broma.

Pero me acordé de las palabras de la esfinge, diciendo que no había saboreado a una semidiosa... semidiosa. –

-¿Quién es? –pregunte ansiosa.

-No sabría decirte. Tú padre murió antes de que nos enteráramos. Lo mató un monstruo, no un accidente automovilístico. –dijo abrochando su cinturón, como indicaba la pantalla.

Yo lo imité, sin prestar mucha atención. En ese momento, no supe si lo que sentía era rabia, o angustia, o dolor, o tristeza. Las ganas de golpear a alguien no se hicieron esperar, y la impotencia casi hace que suelte un muy frustrante grito, que hubiera escuchado todo el avión. Para mi suerte, Quirón puso una mano en mi hombro, y logré tranquilizarme, aunque sea un poco.

Me senté en silencio, viendo por la ventana. El avión despegó y mi mente se desconectó totalmente de contexto. Sentí una pizca de felicidad, al menos no era completamente huérfana, como había creído siempre. No volvimos a hablar hasta que llegamos a aterrizar. Cuando aterrizamos Quirón, en su silla de ruedas, me llevó hasta un alquiler de autos, y alquiló un viejo y desteñido auto. Con él llegamos hasta un bosque, él salió del auto, y se paró lentamente, hasta que le salieron cuatro patas de caballo desde la cintura.

Abrí los ojos, tan que casi se me salen de las órbitas. Tal vez no era una experta, pero si yo estaba en lo correcto, el señor Q era… era un…p – ¡Centauro! –

Muy bien, Emma. Caminemos. –me indicó, mientras yo lo seguía, entre aterrorizada y ansiosa. –Si no estás demasiado aturdida, te diré que un poco más allá, se encuentra el Campamento Mestizo, campamento para semidioses como tú. Ahí te entrenarás, y convivirás con personas como tú. Lo miré, aun aturdida, pero ansiosa. No sabría describir mis sentimientos, pero puedo decir que saber que una de las diosas del Olimpo no era fácil de asimilar.

Luego pasé a la intriga, de quien podía ser. Quirón me tomó por sorpresa cuando me dijo que me pusiera en su lomo, ya que llegar a Long Island, y conmigo caminando, nos tardaríamos demasiado. Debo confesar que sentir el viento en tú cara, desordenándote el pelo, era genial. Pero seguía preocupada por Sophie. Como si él me hubiera leído la mente, me dijo que ella estaba bien. –Ya le contaras todo cuando llegues al campamento, pero tiene que jurar no decirle a nadie. Asentí con la cabeza, aun aturdida. Cuando logramos parar había un gran portón. Quirón me indicó que pasara. Tengo que admitir que cuando entre me sentí… extraña._ Por fin en casa. _–dijo una voz en mi cabeza, pero decidí ignorarla. Ahí me condujeron hasta la cabaña de Hermes. Definitivamente, esa noche no dormiría ni un poco.

* * *

Espero que el primer capítulo de esta historia les haya gustado. Espero que este libro se convierta en una saga de cinco, pero veremos como van las cosas. Esta demás decir que todo esto le pertenece a Rick Riordan, y que yo tan solo hago volar mi imaginación. Nos vemos pronto, no tardaré en actualizar.

Espero muchos reviews! Criticas, felicitaciones, o locuras escritas por alguien borracho ;)


End file.
